What? Why?
by rin916
Summary: Simon wants to ask Mal, something, but it goes terribly awry. I occasionally give myself the feels, so this summary sucks.


Okay. So I found this and forgot I wrote this at the beginning of May. I am REALLY self-conscious of posting this because I love Firefly, so very very much, but I really like this story and I give myself the feels every time I read it. So I hope y'all like it (please be nice). I do not own Firefly! (though a girl can dream)

Simon walked up to the bridge were the Captain was sitting in the copilot's seat casually looking at his gauges, or that is what he was calling it. Most people would call it staring at the Wave screen. Hoping just "a little", also known as "totally and completely" hoping a certain person would call.

"Captain?" Simon called when he realized Mal had not heard him come up the stairs.

"Hmm? What?" Mal snapped to ignoring the small giggle from River.

"Yes, I had a question for you." Simon shifted awkwardly.

River pressed the levers and nobs to put Serenity on auto piolet and stood up. "Luck, " She smiled as she bounced out of the room.

Mal arched and eye brow at the girl's actions and stood up. "What might that be?"

"Well you see" Simon faltered and his pulse began to race as he quickly lost his nerve. "You are-"

"Doctor I do not have all day."

Simon took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "You are like a brother to her and that would make you the closest thing to family she had here, and I have never met her actual family. So I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry Kaylee." Simon rushed and at the end was short of breath.

Mal cocked his head. "I am sorry I am not sure I caught that."

Simon winced. This was not going at all how he had planned. "Could I have your blessing to Marry Kaylee" Simon asked very softly, his voice refusing to come out of his throat.

Mal looked like he had an experience with bitter food. "No I heard you right the first time." He nodded.

Simon was confused by the nodded but unhappy look on the captain's face. However nothing could prepare him for what came next.

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!" Mal roared.

Simon gawked for a moment, "Um.."

"I do not and will not approve of MARRIED relationships ON MY BOAT!" Mal emphasized.

Simon rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Zoey and Wash,"

"And look where that got them!" Mal snarled. "You are lucky enough I put up with the kissy face and ruttin' loud nights!"

Simon took a step back. He and Kaylee were very careful to not commit PDA and the nights they spent together were always in his room further away from Mal's quarters. Or a night or two in the engine room, from time to time, with the door shut, and locked.

"Sir" A calm collected voice came from behind Simon.

Simon jumped, feet nearly off the floor. Mal took a slight step back, as he realized he had been. Simon turned and stepped out of the way revealing Zoey and Jayne was walking up the way to her.

"Zoe" Mal answered and the end of her name died as his chest tightened.

"You were saying something about my late husband,"

"I-" Mal tried to remedy the situation.

"Where my daughter CAN hear you?" Zoe said calmly only emphasizing the one word.

"What are you hollerin' about anyway?" Jayne asked.

"Zoe-" Mal recovered. "You-"

"Sir please tell me. I would love to know what you have to say." Her tone was starting to take a bitter tone.

"You were tore up about losing him."

"What are y'all taking about?" Jayne asked.

"My marriage" Zoe said icily.

"Well no," Mal said shooting a look at Simon, "Just that I don't like on boat relationships."

"And you see where that has gotten you." Zoe said

"Simon wants to marry Kaylee!" Mal spat.

"And?" Zoe spit back. "They have been together over 3 years now"

"I will not have it on my boat!" Mal barked.

"Capt'n," Jayne rebutted.

"NO! Now this is my boat and what I say goes!" Mal felt his furry slip beyond his control. "If he wants to marry her. Simon, Kaylee and River are all off my boat the minute before it is final! And anyone who has an issue with that can be right behind 'em!"

"Then I will go pack my bags" Zoe said still as level as can be.

Mal racked his brain for a way to stop her.

"No wait," Simon leaped in "No, then I ... I won't." Simon said arm extended for Zoe. "I won't" He said again softer, to himself as he stepped out of the bridge.

"Doc" Jayne called as Simon walked away from the three. When Simon did not stop, or look back Jayne turned to Mal "That was a ruttin' awful thing to say" With that he turned away and went down to his bunk.

Zoe looked at Mal shook her head slightly and walked back to her bunk.

Mal stood at the opening to the bridge until he saw River approach down the hall. Her face was stone and her eyes glazed.

"Lil' Albatross, everything ok?" Mal asked.

River walked past him and took her seat at the pilot's chair and repositioned one of the dinosaurs that used to belong to Wash. Now she kept them there in memorandum of her fallen comrade.

Mal shook his head and walked to the cargo bay. There he found Kaylee walking up on the catwalks.

"'Eh Cap't! You seen Simon?" Kaylee cheered.

Mal's nostrils flared, "Not in a bit no. Why?

"'S not in the infirmary and his door is locked and there's no answer when I call 'im"

"Don't know what to tell ya lil' one." Mal shrugged, not desiring to tell his mechanic about the altercation that had occurred.

Kaylee walked into the mess and saw Jayne opening a can. "Jayne, you seen Simon?"

"Not since he ruffled Mal somthin' awful."

Kaylee cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Yeah, he-" Jayne stopped himself, "You don't know?"

Kaylee shook her head "I've been handlin' Serenity all mornin'"

Jayne huffed. "You might wanna talk to the Doc or the Capt'n"

Kaylee rolled her eyes "I just saw 'im. He didn't say nothin'. They have a fight?" Kaylee sighed. She thought the two were getting along pretty well now. All things considering. "What they fight about?"

"Who fight?" Mal asked behind her.

"You. And Simon" Kaylee put simply. "What happen'?"

"Nothin'" Mal shrugged.

"Liar." Jayne said around a mouth of food.

"Jayne!" Mal barked.

"Capt'n come on!" Kaylee groaned.

"He wants to marry you." Mal frowned. "And no, not on my boat!"

Kaylee put her arms around herself as she felt an over whelming urge to cry "No Capt'n… Why?"

She turned away from him willing the tears not to fall.

"Cause it was hard on Zoe and you-" Mal fell short because he did not want to think of what his young happy go lucky mechanic would be like heart broken.

Kaylee turned to him, steel in her voice. "I, what Capt'n?" She bit "Can't handle myself if he were to die?" She didn't give him a chance to speak "Don't you think I am strong enough to take care of myself if he died?"

Mal opened his mouth.

"And which, how would he die? He stays on the ship when you go on jobs"

"This is my boat!"

"Oh well, high and mighty of you!" Kaylee yelled .

"AND I won' have it. If you wanna marry him then you he and Rive can all get off!" Mal spat at her over her voice.

Kaylee stopped cold. She took a deep breath. "You keep pushin' people off. Inara, twice, Book, Simon and River, and now you are trying to do it again..." Kaylee stopped talking and walked past the Capt'n to Simon's room.

She tried the door and it was still locked. "Simon. I know you are there." Kaylee said softly. "I- I talked to Capt'n." She said softer.

The lock undid and the door slid open to a red eyed Simon who opened his mouth to speak and was met with a bear hug from his girlfriend. "You weren't supposed to know" He said with a sour laugh as he brought her in his room. "I didn't think he would tell you. Then I could be upset for a while and then go back to you." He sat on his bed and she sat next to him.

"I-"

"I am not going to ask you to leave Serenity. I couldn't"

Kaylee looked at him, "I would."

Simon looked at her aghast. "What? No!"

Kaylee nodded and resumed looking at her boots. "I pick you over some boat." She flashed him a teary smile.

"Kaylee," Simon stopped. "He said River too."

Kaylee nodded. "I bet she would. You are her brother. She loves you."

"Zoe would leave him to. She was not happy." Simon put his arm around her and held her close.

"Serves him right" Kaylee said rubbing her eyes. "You're not going to ask me are you?"

Simon shook her head.

"Why you even ask him anyway?" Kaylee said threw a few tears.

"He is the closest family you have here."

Kaylee gave him a swat to the chest. "Stupid. Bein' proper!"

Simon chuckled. "You like it"

Kaylee chuckled as well. "Wanna go lay in the hammock?"

Simon gave her a pat "You go. I will join you in a little bit. I need to check on River"

"Askin' her if she would be willin' to leave?" Kaylee asked hopefully.

Simon shook his head. "I- I can't take care of you off Serenity. I- We- River and I are still fugitives and we can't hide on a world for long. You wouldn't be safe with me. Here, we can at least be together, and happy."

Kaylee gave a weak smile stood up. She gave Simon a kiss and it was gentle and brief. He brought his hand to her cheek before she could move away and kissed her again with more passion and love. He felt her lean into his hand and he knew they were ok. He leaned back and smiled. "I had to be sure."

"Of course Simon, I just- really wanted to- ya know."

Simon nodded. "I know. Me too." He kissed her hand. "Go, I will be there soon."

Kaylee nodded and left the room. After shutting the door Simon got up and took a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box to see the small copper ring with a dark rust colored mini gear on the front. It was not much but was his entire share on a couple of jobs but he thought she would love it… if he ever got to give it to her. He sighed and shook his head, putting it into the bottom of his clothing drawer. Simon then washed his face and collected himself as he went back to the bridge to see his sister.

When he got there he was relieved to see River was alone. "River, how are you doing today?"

"Hurt."

Simon snapped to. "You are hurt? Where, what happened?"

River gave her brother a sad smile. "He hurt you. Hurt Kaylee. Hurt Zoe. Eliza is too little to know a difference. Precious girl."

"I-I am fine River. I was just making sure- You are ok… off your medications. I mean you are doing well. You-" Simon stuttered.

"Go to her." River said in the same voice. "She needs you. Don't use me as a distraction."

Simon nodded. He walked to the engine room and knocked on the door. "Kaylee, It is me"

There were footsteps and the door lock turned. To reveal a teary eyed Kaylee. Simon stepped into the engine room and shut the door locking it then he enveloped her into a hug.

"Mal and his stupid rules!" Kaylee exclaimed into his chest.

Simon pulled away with a smile. "I don't think I have ever heard you call him by his name."

Kaylee swat at his chest "Pigu!" She took his hand and led him to the new and improved hammock they had added extra cloth and new hooks from which they hung it so it could hold both of their weights. They sat in the hammock together until the both fell into a nice nap in each other's arms.


End file.
